


These little moments of ours

by RedStiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because I can, Cat called Nacho, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Mentions Connor and Hank, Nines has a drawer, Not in detail but there, RK900 is called Nines, Talks of injury, They don't appear, Unless there is a part 2, phck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: Gavin is home after being injured in the line of duty. Cooking food, dancing, singing. Only to be interrupted by a Tin Can. Just a little quiet moment between Gavin and Nines.





	These little moments of ours

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Reed900 story but hopefully it's alright. A little bit of fluff to start the journey.
> 
> There are swear words because Gavin is there and talk of injury but nothing too graphic.

The apartment was dark and mostly quiet except for a small corner of the tiny apartment that was lit by under cabinet lights, the owner moving around as he busied himself preparing dinner.

More accurate it was Detective Gavin Reed, in shorts and an oversized t-shirt, dancing to music he heard in his headphones as he opened and shut cupboard doors to the beat. There was even a few twirls, his socks helping him get the perfect spin.

Behind him a ginger cat jumped up onto the worktop and meowed. But the human hadn’t seen him so the cat meowed again. Ignored yet again the cat crouched and began to butt wiggled, preparing to pounce. Finally it leapt, landing next to its human and Meowed again, finally getting a response.

“Hey Nacho.” he said affectionately. Gavin reached out and scratched behind the large cat’s ear, feeling the purr that was resonating deep from the cats chest, “Bet you’re hungry.”

Rummaging around Gavin found a tin of food and popped it open, filling the bowl on the table before placing it on the counter in front of the cat.

“Just don’t tell anyone I let you eat up here.” he whispered to the cat, “Or I’ll will get into trouble.”

Having fed Nacho, Gavin went back to cooking his own food, completely missing the tall figure who was standing behind him leaning against the wall. Gavin stirred the pasta as he shook his hips to the music again, starting to sing along quietly. Switching off the cooker he went to spin around and grab a plate when he caught sight of the figure. He jumped, pulling off the headphones in the process.

“Nines!” he all but yelped, “Dude you scared the crap out of me. You should know better than to sneak up on a guy like that.”

Crossing his arms he gives Nines his best pout. He hadn’t been scared or anything. Gavin didn’t get scared, only marginally startled.

“I said hello but you were currently…” the taller man paused as if trying to think of and appropriate word, “busy.”

Smirking Nines pushes off the wall and walks over to Gavin, glancing over his shoulder at the cat.

“I see all the rules go out the window when I’m at work.” he said, his eyebrow raising slightly in question.

“You weren’t here.” Gavin protested, “You didn’t see the sad eyes he was giving me. He just wanted to watch me cook.” Gavin gave another pout looking up at Nines. Noticing a smudge of dirt on the otherwise pristine officer. “I guess you’ve been busy.”

Licking his thumb Gavin wiped the mark off from his cheek, ignoring Nines’ mumbling about how he was an adult android who could wipe his own face.

“Yes.” Nines chooses to explain, “Connor and I had to chase a suspect through a rather questionable alley. He stupidly put up a fight.”

“And let me guess, you put him in his place?” Gavin smirked up at Nines.

“Of course I did.” Nines declares, acting insulted. Gavin knew exactly what he was capable of.

“That’s a good Tin Can.” he says, patting the android’s head before turning around and getting back on with plating his dinner and sneaking some treats to Nacho.

“You are going to spoil him.” Nine comments.

Gavin responds by rolling his eyes before grabbing his plate and placing it on the table. He then turned back, grabbing two glasses, one filled with blue therium and the other with water. He sets the therium down at the seat opposite his own before taking a seat and taking a sip from his glass of water.

Since the accident Nines had been rather loud in expressing how unhealthy Gavin was so he tried to change certain things. Like drinking less coffee and exchanging it with more water. He was even having an actual meal instead of cereal like a child.

Taking a mouthful of food Gavin reaches out and scratches Nacho on the head. He had jumped over when his food was finished, to join them at the table. Even though, once again, he wasn’t meant to be up there. But thankfully Nines just shook his head and tried to hide a small smile behind his glass.

“So. How was your day?” Nines asks conversationally.

“Oh you know. Did my exercises. Cursed out my doctor for making me do them. Then I had to listen to Mrs Norris talk about all her cats. And her six children. And fifteen grandchildren. Who even has time for that? Or remember their names. Or their birthdays?”

“Why didn’t you just tell her you didn’t care and leave?” asks Nines, “I mean you do that so well at the station.”

“Yeah, that’s because I hate those pricks.” Gavin explains slowly, as if talking to a child, “We have to live here so we need to be nice.” Gavin shrugs the last part giving all of his attention to his meal which means that he didn’t see Nines expression.

“We?” Nines said unable to stop the smile appearing.

“Yeah. We live here.” he answers, not looking Nines in the face, “You have a drawer with like nothing in it, but a drawer none the less. And closet space. And I have to buy your special food because you are here every day. So….we live….here?” he ends it like a question, suddenly wondering if he made a mistake.

With all of Gavin’s loud brash attitude he was still insecure about letting people get close to him or trusting them back. He was still terrible at letting his feelings be seen or his needs be known.

Sometimes Nines found shy Gavin adorable. Other times he wanted to hunt down the people who made Gavin this way. But Connor had informed him that that was just his old program talking. Nines however doubted this, but Connor was older and therefore ‘wiser’.

“So we have to be nice to our neighbours?” Nines replies, totally not drawing attention to the insecurities Gavin hates expressing.

“Exactly. So I was stuck there for two hours because our mailman gave us her letters. So now I know that her number eight grandchild is getting married and has invited us for some reason. I think it’s because she’s marrying a lady, but I could be wrong. A doctor seemingly, one who has a huge house in the middle of nowhere so Emma - that’s her grandchild by the way - can write her book.” Gavin rambled on before exclaiming, “And why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Nines chuckled from behind his glass, “It’s just so funny. You complained about being held hostage by her but are telling me all her stories. So you must have enjoyed it?”

“Yeah Nines. I enjoyed standing out in the freezing hallway with wet hair and without a top up on pain meds.” Gavin rolled his eyes but the android could see a slight blush appearing. “I was just letting you know we are invited to a wedding so you need to get something other than that to wear.” he said, indicating Nines’ current attire, “I’m not showing up with a date who looks like he only has the one outfit.”

“But I do only have one outfit…” Nines begins,

“Not the point.” Gavin interrupts, “We need to go shopping. Ugh….I hate shopping.”

“Then why suggest it if you hate it?” The android’s head tilts curiously.

“Because you need more clothes. You have a drawer.”

Nines frowned as his LED spins yellow, researching the importance of a having a drawer. Oh…..his face softens. A drawer symbolises him moving into Gavin’s space. Gavin was making room for him in his life.

“Then I will need to drag you shopping.” he determined.

Snorting, Gavin stands up taking his dishes to the sink, mainly to hide his growing blush forming on his cheeks. He looks at the dishes but decides to leave them for tomorrow. What else did he have to do anyway?

Turning back around he watched as Nines reached over and petted Nacho. He always complained that Gavin spoilt the cat but he had never seen Nines refuse to give him the attention he demanded. Gavin had seen the extra treats Nines had smuggled him or when he was meant to come to bed he would disappear for ten minutes and be found sitting and petting the cat.

“Has he claimed your attention or can we go to the couch and sit. It’s comfier there.” He states and shuffles towards the living room to hide his wince. Phck, the pain killers were wearing off. He hated taking them, they made him drowsy. But of course, much like Connor, Nines seemed to just know how Gavin was feeling.

“Gavin it’s time for your next dose of medication before you sleep.”

The android was standing behind him with two tablets and a glass of water. How did he get this close? Damn meds. Huffing he reaches for them and pops them in his mouth followed by a mouthful of water. His eyes never leaving Nines. When he was finished Nines moved him towards the couch taking a seat first and letting Gavin decide where he would sit.

Rubbing the back of his neck and trying hard not to shift his side too much he sits down and ends up half on Nines’ lap. He really wished the meds were instant relief. You’d think that in this day and age it would be a thing by now.

Eventually though the pain eases up. Gavin suspected it might also be due to the trashy tv they were watching. Something about neighbours arguing over where a fence should go. At least he thought that was the show. The pain killers didn’t help to keep him focused.

“Connor and Lieutenant Hank asked to come over and see us.” Nines’ suddenly states without taking his eyes from the screen.

“Ugh,” Gavin groans, “and what did you say?”

“I told them I would ask you as it is your home.” Nines explains, finally looking over at Gavin, “Also, I know you are still rebuilding things with them. But they are worried about you. Especially because you…” he trails off as memories of that night return. Nines had been so worried about Gavin. He wasn’t there to protect his partner like he normally would. Connor and he had gone a different way to catch their suspect. Gavin and Lieutenant Hank had gone another way. The suspect was aiming at the Lieutenant. It should have been him that spent months in hospital recovering. Getting an infection. Almost dying on the operating table.

A hand on Nines face brought him back looking down at Gavin’s sad eyes.

“Hey Tin Can,” he says quietly, “I’m still here. You know you can’t get rid of me that easily. You’re stuck with me.”

“I am truly saddened by that.” Nines states, trying for humour. He hoped his voice sounded normal.

Thinking about Gavin’s mortality always had a way of affecting his processors. It was embarrassing really, but at least Connor had to deal with the exact same feeling when dealing with Lieutenant Hank.

Nines was glad the lieutenant hadn’t gotten injured, really he was. He wasn’t sure if he would have made it through what Gavin had gone through, or how Connor would have dealt with it. Not that Nines was saying he had dealt with the situation with grace and no emotion. There was still the matter of that bill he had received from the hospital for putting a hole in a wall that Nines was definitely going to pay.

Plus, Gavin was a hero. He had pushed the lieutenant out of the way but had gotten hit in the side with the bullet instead. Nines’ tried his hardest not to replay the sounds of Gavin in pain. Gavin was safe and in his lap.

Nines let a small smile appear at the corner of his mouth as his hand slide to place gently over the wound. Like he was trying to protect it from further harm.

Gavin shifted so that he was lying on the couch, his head now resting comfortably on Nines’ lap. He still got nightmares about what had happened. Waking up in pain and drenched in sweat. Nines helping to ground him through it. In his dreams he sometimes saw Nines getting hit instead of him.

Clearing his throat he gave a small shrug, “I guess they can come over.” he relented, “But I’m not cleaning the place for them. And they aren’t to think of it as a regular thing.”

“I will let them know.” Nines said quietly, “Now rest.”

“I’m not tired.” He said forcing his eyes to stay open and watch the tv.

At some point though his eyes must have closed because when he was next aware of his surroundings he felt the gently weight of Nacho curled up on his legs. He also felt a hand gently stroking his hair.

“Not a cat.” Gavin mumbled sleepily with his eyes shut.

“Really? I can never tell the difference between humans and animals. You all look the same.” Nines joked.

Giving a chuckle Gavin hits Nines’ leg mumbling ‘assbutt’ before looking up at the tv again.

“We should get to bed Gavin. It would be more comfortable than here.” Nines informs him.

“I know.” Gavin replies, “Just … Just a few more minutes?”

“As you wish.”

The petting continued as Gavin felt his eyes close and sleep take him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos or a comment.


End file.
